


to be truly kind (challenge my mind)

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, Not-so-gentle Femdom, Pegging, to the mr x fuckers out there: i respect you, trans leon but it's not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon likes it rough.





	to be truly kind (challenge my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not, men get pegged

“Come at me again.”

They’re in Leon’s sad excuse for a living room, and Ada is kicking his ass.

Ostensibly, this was supposed to be about training. He knows his way around a gun, but close combat isn’t his strong suit. And there’s no one he knows who can break a hold or flip a guy twice her size quite like Ada can. But, as usual when it comes to her, Leon is starting to regret he ever asked.

This time, he rushes her, planning to use his size advantage. Ada tends to favor a leg sweep, so he’s ready, but. Instead she checks him with her shoulder, uses his momentum to pull him close…then throws him down again. Leon kicks out, hoping to unbalance her, but Ada just falls into the motion to drop on top of him.

She wrenches his leg up, pinning him, and the situation starts to feel a little familiar. At least his body thinks so. Her clothes are practical for sparring, but they don’t leave a whole lot to the imagination. With her this close, he’s suddenly breathing hard from more than just exertion. Ada raises an eyebrow above him from where she’s casually folding his legs over.

“Maybe we should take a break?”

“...maybe, yeah.” He twists under her, but it’s no use.

“I brought some gifts for you. If you’re still interested.”

Ada bends him just a bit further before she drops him and walks off. Leon is left, as usual, to follow her.

Her bag is full of surprises—handcuffs are catching his eye, and something that looks suspiciously like a muzzle—but right now he doesn’t want anything fancy, just her. He ends up picking the biggest toy, to Ada’s surprise and unconcealed delight.

Leon has always liked this part, the preparing, the anticipation of what he’s going to get. It’s a drastically different thing from their usual quick, impulsive meetings in the field.

As soon as they make it to the bedroom, she’s on her game. “Strip.” She orders, then taps the bed. “And get yourself ready for me.”

She doesn’t have to ask twice. Leon practically rips his clothes off.

He sits at attention on the bed, eyes on her as he starts to touch himself. Her stare is always calculating, appraising, even during sex. It used to make him feel self-conscious, but there’s a large part of him that likes being looked at like an object.

Ada knows how to put on a show even without an elaborate outfit. She peels the tight athletic gear away from her body in smooth motions that show off her muscle. Her underwear is, of course, red, a simple lace pattern that draws his attention, makes him desperate to reach out and touch. Which she can tell, so she stands just out of his reach. Then those come off too, and it takes a lot of self control for Leon to stop himself from abandoning all their plans and just begging to eat her out. But he’s good, he’s going to be good for her, and he has his _orders._

She replaces the lingerie with her harness. This one isn’t decorative—it’s sleek, black, efficient. Leon has always thought that suits her better than lace and silk.

“Help me out?” She takes his hand, moves it to her waist.

“Mm, convince me.”

That makes her smile. Then she kisses him, with tongue and teeth, pressing her advantage. Without warning, he feels her hand on his dick. A light, teasing touch, but her skin is so soft.

She breaks the kiss to smirk at him. “You’ll be rewarded.” And yeah, he doesn’t doubt that for a second. So he surrenders, lets himself be pulled closer to her. He tightens the band around her waist, then reaches down for those on her upper thighs—they’ve done this enough times that he has a good sense for what’s tight enough. On the way he runs his fingers over her hipbones, digs just this side of too hard into the muscle of her thighs. It’s enough to elicit a hum of approval, and she leans in for another kiss.

By the time they’re done setting up, they’ve both gotten a little carried away.

“What’s your color?”

He thinks for a moment. “Yellow? I need a minute before we start.”

Ada nods, backs off a little. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Should I go easy on you?” Her tone is light and teasing, but it’s a genuine question. Leon’s eyes dart around, trying not to look at her breasts, or her face, or the strap-on. “No, I. Actually. The opposite.”

Ada gets the same look on her face that she always does when she’s about to fuck him over. It’s usually less literal. “Please, go on.”

He swallows hard. It’s just Ada. He might not even know her real name, but there’s basically nothing she doesn’t know about his sexual preferences at this point. “I want you to be rough with me.”

“Hm, I think I can fit it into my schedule.” Her hand strokes the side of his face gently, warmly, and he leans embarrassingly eager into the touch. “Do you trust me?” She ducks down again to kiss him, slowly, giving him time to pull away. Instead he sighs his agreement against her mouth.

The kiss stays soft only for a moment before she bites his lip. She pushes him down with a firm hand and he goes, willingly.

Ada settles on the edge of the bed between his legs, looking him up and down like he’s a piece of meat. She takes her time with him, runs her hands over his thighs and ass, but never actually touches him the way he needs. Instinctively, he wraps his legs across her back, and is rewarded by a sharp slap to his thigh.

When his patience snaps, when he tries to sit up, Ada only laughs and pushes him back down. Now she leans in, flush against him, slowly grinding the strap-on against his dick. She never picks up the pace, just teases him slow until he’s a mess, dripping for her.

She keeps distracting him as she positions herself, running her fingers through his hair one moment, dragging her nails down his chest the next. Leon is impatient, not to mention painfully turned on. He twists and arches, trying to get closer to her.

“Sssh, sh sh. Down, boy.” She kisses him sweetly, if only to feel him cry out when she enters him.

Ada pushes in exquisitely slow. With anyone else it might be a kind gesture, giving him time to adjust. But Ada moves with a cruel smile, enjoying his drawn-out moan.

The strap-on really is big—bigger than he thought, but it’s good. When she bottoms out it completely knocks the breath out of him. She holds perfectly still inside him. Desperate, he moves his hips back on her, but there’s not enough room to move with her holding his legs in place. His body twists against her, craving any kind of friction, but it’s no use.

“Please, Ada, stop teasing—”

She hits him across the face. Not as hard as she could have, but enough to shut him up. Leon’s eyes snap open, stunned and glassy.

“Color?”

“Green, oh my god.”

Ada hits him again, backhanded this time. His brain is shorted out entirely, but his dick is definitely interested. He can feel the burn of impact still—it’ll leave a mark later.

“No more talking out of turn.” Ada holds his face now, firm. His mouth falls open automatically, panting for her.

Pinned and subdued, there’s nothing Leon can do as she starts moving, fucking him at an agonizingly slow pace. He whines with each thrust, hands fisting in the bedsheets. Maybe she’ll tie him up next time, the thought sends a thrill through him.

From this position, he can watch her in her element: in power, in control, barely breaking a sweat and intensely focused. The soft strands of her hair falling around her face with each motion. The lithe muscle of her body tensed. The gentle curve of her hips, hard plane of her stomach, and her breasts…he still feels wrong stealing a look, like he’s going to be caught. And Ada does catch him staring, and grins at his interest.

He’s always thought it incongruous with Ada’s image that her eyes were so warm—like this, it seems more fitting. Her gaze burns into him.

Ada can also withhold contact like this, which she knows he hates. Their bodies are only connected where she’s fucking him and where she’s pinning him in place, probably bruising his jaw by now.

“I can see you missed having someone to treat you rough like this. Poor thing.”

Leon nods and whines in response. It’s just teasing, but the thing with Ada is that she’s always right. He needs this—to be obedient, to be overpowered. To not have to think about what’s right or wrong or the million things he could be doing different. Here, he can trust her completely.

And she always rewards his trust. Ada stops holding out on him and picks up the pace, rolls her hips into his with a callous precision. “How’s that feel?”

“So full…” His honesty makes her laugh, but her next thrusts are a little deeper. “Yeah? That’s what you want?”

Leon is too blissfully fucked out to even feel embarrassed. “God, yes.”

Ada’s hand slides down to his throat. She pushes down firm with her thumb and finger, the motion precise and rehearsed, cutting off his carotid artery. “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” The challenge is implicit.

He lets it happen, at first, luxuriates in how his head feels heavy and relaxed as the flow of blood slows. After a moment his adrenaline kicks in, but Ada keeps a firm hold on him. Vision going fuzzy, his body tries instinctively to writhe and shake her off, but she has control. _She could kill him if she wanted to_ , he thinks, but instead she lets go. Oxygen floods him again, leaves him gasping.

“How are we doing, Leon?” Arousal colors her voice, strains her perfect composure.

He has to breathe for a moment before he can answer. “It’s good, I’m good. Green.” His head is spinning from the lack of blood, the oxygen deprivation leaving him in a pleasant haze.

“Good,” she shifts her angle slightly and drives into him again, claiming him. “You take it so good for me.” The praise sends a wave of pleasure up and down his spine.

“Please—” Her grip tightens again, cutting him off.

“I told you not to speak.” This time she holds him longer, until his vision spots with white. When she releases him he gasps, pathetic. He’s almost crying, but that’s fine—Leon knows she’s always liked him best like this, close to the edge and utterly defenseless.

“If you want to talk so bad,” she growls out, “tell me how you feel.” It’s intoxicating to see her finally pushed to the point of dropping her cool façade. “You’re so big,” he keens, absolutely shameless. He feels stretched full, at his limit, owned by her inside and out. “Fuck, don’t stop.” And she doesn’t, fucking him relentlessly, her free hand finally reaching down to grind hard against his dick.

The sensation is overwhelming. He locks eyes with Ada, pleading, held on the edge. She takes him by the throat again, marks bruises into him. Panic rises in his body. _She could kill me,_ he thinks again, and it’s that thought that pushes him over the edge. His vision goes white as he comes, his whole body shaking. “You can do anything to me,” he’s vaguely aware of saying, “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

The feeling of overstimulation drags him back to awareness. Ada pulls out, but she’s clearly close. Her dirty talk has gone from smooth improvisation to stream of consciousness murmuring to him about how good he feels, how sweet.

She’s touching herself under the harness, her slender fingers moving in quick circles. Leon sits up and moves to join her. His hand finds hers, dipping under where the straps of the harness are starting to dig in. Like this, he can push inside her while she gets herself off.

It’s not surprising that she’s so wet, but it’s definitely flattering. She lets her head fall forward, eyes closed. It’s a rare pleasure to help her fall apart. But Ada always takes what she wants. She grabs his wrist and guides him, faster and deeper.

He’s learned that when Ada is genuinely close to orgasm—not faking it for a mark—she gets quiet. Her only noise when she comes is a soft sigh, uncharacteristically relaxed. She trembles, muscles wound tight, then melts all at once.

Leon braces her weight, lets her lean against his shoulder. Once she catches her breath, he helps her undo the harness with slightly shaky hands.

As the endorphins fade, he realizes how sore he is. The good, thoroughly-fucked kind of sore, but still, it’s definitely going to leave some marks. His body is all too happy to collapse back on the bed. Ada stretches out next to him much in the manner of a satisfied cat. “Mm, I needed that.”

“You’re telling me.” He turns on his side to take in the view. Ada’s gorgeous like this, never self-conscious, cheeks still slightly flushed. She looks thoroughly pleased with herself.

The moment is nice, but it’s just that. A moment. Soon Ada rolls away from him, starts looking for her clothes on the floor.

“I was hoping you’d stick around longer.”

She has the nerve to roll her eyes at him.

“If _that’s_ how you’re going to be, I can go.” She shrugs. “But I was thinking I’d get us some water…then we can see about round two.”

 

 

“So, you’ve got kind of a size thing…”

Ada ashes her cigarette on the side table. Leon keeps meaning to have a talk with her about smoking in bed, right after the talk he’s meaning to have about how she’s basically a terrorist and should maybe stop doing that. “What of it?”

“How come I never see you around with some jock? Bet you loved getting chased by that tyrant back in the day.”

Leon freezes for half a second. But with someone like Ada, that’s enough.

“Oh my god, you _did_!” Her voice is as genuinely thrilled as he’s ever heard it. “What the fuck! Leon!”

“I.” He starts, trying to regain control of the situation. He’s a secret agent now, damn it, he’s not about to get bullied in his own home. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, first of all, and second it’s perfectly normal to like tall and muscular guys—”

“There’s a difference between a bodybuilder and a fucking bioweapon!”

“This is defamation of an officer, and it’s very illegal.”

“Oh, please. You should have been a stripper cop.” Ada ducks the pillow thrown at her face. “Well, now I need details. Fantasies. Come on.”

Leon pretends not to hear her and looks up at the ceiling, appealing to an uncaring god. “Why don’t I ever sleep with nice, normal people?”

“Because you don’t like normal. What you like, apparently, is _giant monster cock—_ ”

“I have _neighbors_ , Ada, please.”

She rolls over to lay on top of him, grinning like a predator. “Hey, you’re the one who always wants me to stay and talk about feelings.”

“I’ve changed my mind. Talking is horrible, get out of my apartment before I arrest you.”

Ada looks him in the eyes, suddenly dead serious.

“I could get you one, you know. I literally know a guy.”

“Please don’t tell me that.”

“Suit yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> always practice safe bdsm check in with your partner and avoid the windpipe when choking okay bye love you all


End file.
